IBust a Thief
iBust a Thief 'is the 13th episode of Season 5 and the 107th episode overall. This episode premiered to 3.374 million viewers.Number of views Plot After an iCarly webcast, Sam checks her backpack and notices her laptop is missing. Soon, she messes up Carly's house and tries to find it and couldn't find it. Then they ask her for the serial number and writes it on a marshmallow. Then Freddie remotely activated the webcam with the laptop's serial number, and they see an old lady in front of it. They soon watch her and get a board to try and write down as much clues and information as they can to get closer to finding out who she is. After watching her for eleven hours, they here some clues about where she lives and Freddie finds some information and they figure out where she lives and go to her apartment. They break in her house by breaking down the door. Then they see the laptop color and notice it is not the color of Sam's PearBook and they compare both serial numbers of the laptop and the written serial number and find out that Sam gave them the wrong serial number and soon think that Sam's laptop is gone forever. Then they leave the old lady alone leaving her upset. They go back to the loft finding Spencer with his prize and Sam asks if they have any leftover food and Carly says that she left some pizza in the freezer. Then Carly stays with Spencer in the couch. Sam opens the freezer compartment and carries her big pizza carton out and when she opens the top, her laptop was inside. She then sneaks out of the loft and takes the pizza carton out with her without telling anyone that her laptop was there. Subplot Sam accidentally throws Spencer's lunch box and it hits Spencer in the face. Then he finds his box of ticket points for his favorite arcade and explains that he collected those points for years to win their best prize, a big plush dolphin. When he runs all the way to the arcade, one of their workers tells Spencer that his points were worthless since they were 15 years old and they already switched to electronic points and use a card. He also tells Spencer that he cannot enter unless he is accompanied with a child. He then leaves and gets very sad. After Gibby babysits Guppy for a while, he gets very upset with him. Then Spencer offers to take Guppy with him. When Guppy agrees, they both go to the Arcade and Spencer shows Guppy to the worker. They spend the entire day there and Spencer constantly gains points. He is close to getting 1000 points and just exactly when it strikes 10:00 PM the closing time, Spencer strikes 1000 points like he wanted and runs over to get the plush dolphin and takes Guppy home. Carly and Sam come to the loft telling Spencer that Sam's laptop is gone forever and Spencer shows them his prize. Trivia *Jean Sincere guest stars as Gloria.Jean Sincere booked for episode #513. *This episode airs one day before Spencer Shay's birthday. *BooG!e, who portrays T-Bo, tweeted "All good things come to an end...AMAZING opportunity...AMAZING group of people...I grew up on Nickelodeon." *There was a Hungry Girl ad on the website Freddie used to find Sam's laptop. *Noah's younger brother Ethan Munck returns as Guppy Guppy makes a returning appearance *Funk E. Fester's, which is seen in this episode, is a parody of Chuck E. Cheese's. *This episode is the penultimate (second to last) episode of iCarly. **This is the last regular, half hour episode of iCarly to air. *The animation of the iCarly cartoon is similar to ''South Park. This is most likely because Dan Schneider is a big fan of South Park. Also, when Sam hands the marshmallow to Freddie she says "hyah" like Cartman. *Dan Schneider voices the announcer for Bitty Big Heads in the introduction during the web segment Hungry Sam in a silly accent. *Ms. Benson says "what the yuck!?" for the second time on the show, the first time being in the episode iSaved Your Life. *This episode aired on the 26th birthday of Drake and Josh star Josh Peck. *There is a Pak Rat machine in Funk E. Fester's (first seen in iStage an Intervention). *Mrs. Benson's voice was heard twice this episode but she never appeared in person. *The Vegetarian Spaghetti Taco was the winning recipe for the Bird's Eye campaign.Jennette's Bird's Eye iCarly episode tweet *When they show the Vegetarian Spaghetti Taco winner on the screen, the "mmmmm" that is heard is the same soundbite that appears at the end of every episode with the Schneider's Bakery logo. *The book that Guppy is seen reading in Funk E. Fester's, Nifty Shades of Beige, is a parody of the erotic novel Fifty Shades of Grey. Judging by Guppy's reaction after reading a page of the book, it probably has similar content. *This episode marks the last appearance of Guppy. *Bloopers reveal that they had to do at least two takes of the scene where Gloria bashes Gibby with a lamp Episode blooper video *When the show cuts to the scene showing the Funk E. Fester's building, at the parallel parking lot, it shows the Interstate 295 sign, despite that the iCarly show takes place in Seattle, Washington, but I-295, like the one in Jacksonville, Florida, is an auxiliary route of Interstate 95, which is located on the East Coast of the United States, starting from Miami, Florida in the south and ending in Houlton, Maine in the north. The Interstate Highway that bypasses Seattle is Interstate 405, which is an auxiliary route of Interstate 5, which travels the West Coast of the United States through California, Oregon, and Washington. Goofs *Spencer is thirty years old and he mentioned he won those Funk E. Fester's tickets when was ten. Yet Todd said those tickets are fifteen years old, which would not add up to Spencer's actual age. However, they may have still been using the tickets for six years after he won the tickets. *Funk E. Fester's closes at 10 PM but when the scene cut to the next one it showed outside and it looked like it was around noon. *The old lady with the blue Pearbook asks Sam if she wants her kidney back and grasps her abdomen in front on her left side - but kidneys are not located in front in the abdomen, they are located about half-way up a person's back. *Sam implies that she is Jewish after mentioning that she got her laptop from her Bat Mitzvah. However, in iSam's Mom, she tells the family therapist that she and her mom are not Jewish. **She might have possibly forgotten about when she got her laptop. *Freddie misreading Sam's laptop's serial number is technically his fault, since he read the 4 as a 9. Quotes '''Sam: through her backpack Where's my laptop? Carly: I don't know. Sam: her backpack down, worriedly My laptop's gone! Sam: It (the laptop) was a Bat Mitzvah gift from my Grandmother. Freddie: You're not even Jewish. Sam: Freddie by the collar, pulls his face up to hers so their noses touch You tell my Grandma that and I will break you. Freddie: nervously Shalom! Sam: I'll clean all this up later! Carly: Freddie Now you see I know that's not true. Sam: throws a lunch box at Spencer from behind Spencer: hit, falls on the floor, groaning Oh my god. Carly: Sam rummage through drawers and such ''I know you wanna find your laptop, but you're ''kinda destroying my house. hands Freddie a marshmallow Freddie: looking at Sam, grabbing the marshmallow You wrote your laptop's serial number on a marshmallow? Sam: defensively I didn't have paper. Sam: down a door I've come to take back what's mine! Gloria her hand on her stomach Are you my kidney donor? Carly: ' ''Sam Hey, where you going? 'Sam: ' finding her Pearbook in the pizza box, walking out the door Nothing... '''Guppy: Spencer I gotta pee! Spencer: You can pee in the ballpit. Guppy: YES! Mrs. Benson: What the yuck? Todd: No adults allowed in the game room without a kid. Spencer: I don't have a kid. I'm not even dating anyone. Todd: No surprise there. Guppy: Happy birthday! Gibby: It's no one's birthday. Guppy: You're such a downer! Spencer: Yeah! Todd: Who is that kid? Spencer: My little sister's weird friend's weirder little brother. Guppy: Like you're normal? Spencer: Hey! Photo Gallery See the gallery for this episode, here. Video Gallery See videos for this episode here. External links References Category:Episodes Category:Guest Stars Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Season 5